Perdoname FudouxHaruna
by Anto'Fudou
Summary: Fudou ama a haruna pero ella ah goenji pero un dia haruna ve a goenji besarse con otra esa noche paso algo entre fudou y ella...Al dia sigiente haruna perdona a goenji ¿que abra pasado esa noche? ¿haruna uso a fuduo por vengansa al amor? ¿Que pasara con fudou? ¿la seguira amando?


**_Hi Mina ^^ ¿ como estan? _**

**_Aqui les dejo un one-shot de fudou por haruna mi pareja favorita :3 Aunque no se ve mucho pero a mi em encanta :) Espero que les juste~_**

Bueno Aqui les va el Oen-shot

* * *

******_Un día cualquiera en el instituto Raimon, los chicos en los vestidores preparándose para ir al entrenar_**

-Oigan ¿Y Goenji?-Pregunto Endo con intriga

-No lo sé él nunca llega tarde-Dice Kazemaru  
-Si es raro-dijo pensativo el capitán  
-Capas este con Haruna, ella tampoco llego

Al escuchar eso un castaño oji-verde se entristeció

**_-_**Oye fudou ¿te quedas o qué?-dice el capitán con una sonrisa  
-¿eh?, ah si ya los alcanzo-dijo el castaño dibujando una pequeña sonrisa arrogante en su rostro  
-de acuerdo-dice el capitán y se marcha

**_Pv fudou_****  
**Me senté en la banca puse mis manos en mi cabeza  
-¿porque?, si se lo hubiese dicho antes-murmure, me levante de la banca tenía tanta bronca de que ella saliera con él, empecé a golpear mi casillero  
-*¿porque? ¿Porque? justo de ella ¿porque?*-Golpee más fuerte mi casillero asta hundirlo  
-Fudou ¿estás bien?-dijo una voz tan dulce con un tono de preocupación gire mi cuello & la vi, la vi tomada de la mano de él los mire & me fui al entrenamiento, no soporte verla de la mano con el  
**_Fin del Pv fudou_**

-Fudou espera-Grito la peli-azul pero el castaño ya se había ido-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo preocupada  
-Y que te importa, además es fudou nadie lo entiende

**_En el entrenamiento_**

-fudou ¿dónde estabas?, el entrenamiento ya empezó- le reprocho una de las manager el oji-verde la miro y siguió de largo hasta la cancha  
-Oye fudou piensa rápido-dijo el estratega del Raimon  
-¿eh?-dijo castaño al ver que el balón se acercaba no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que este lo había goleado en la cara haciendo que se cayese al piso

-¡fudou!-Dijeron todos al unísono, el castaño se levantó tocándose la cara, se paró & empezó a gritar  
-Que demonios te pasa kidou, imbécil no ves que ni siquiera entre al campo idi...-el oji-verde no pudo terminar ya que una voz lo detuvo  
-Fudou a la banca *y ahora que le pasa a este* ahora-dijo la menor de las manager-anda ya siéntate estas muy raro& no lo digo por lo que paso recién sino por lo de hace rato-dijo la oji-azul apuntando a la banca  
-P-pero  
-Pero nada, anda & siéntate-Grito la peli-azul  
-Vale haruna  
-Eso fudou ve a la banca no ves que mi amorcito se pudo haber lastimado-Dijo la peli-verde acercándose al de rasta para abrazarlos, todos se cayeron al piso estilo anime

El castaño la miro con una mirada de "qué demonios te pasa "y se sentó en la banca, tras pasar una hora el entrenamiento había terminado todos se fueron excepto Haruna que se quedó guardar los balones  
-¿Quieres que te ayude?  
-La peli-azul se dio vuelta asustada-¡Aaah!-  
-Tranquila soy yo fudou-dijo este con una pequeña risa divertida  
-¡AKIO FUDOU!-Grito la chica golpeándolo en la cabeza- eso te pasa por asustarme  
-Lo siento-se ríe, agarra un balo y lo guarda  
-Jum-dijo la peli-azul mientras guardaba el ultimo balón- oye fudou ¿por qué golpeaste tu casillero esta tarde?  
-Etto...Por...*vos*cosas mías haruna-dijo el castaño un poco sonrojado y casi tartamudeando  
-¿seguro que no es nada? como manager y amiga es mi deber saber qué te pasa  
-Si seguro-dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante-venga te acompaño a tu casa  
-Vale-dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando empezaron a caminar el castaño la empezó a molestar luego a hacerle cosquillas la chica se reía asta no más poder cosa que él nunca hizo  
-Basta, basta *qué raro ¿por qué akio se comporta de esta manera?*- pensaba entré risas, la peli-azulina se paró y quedó viendo en un punto fijo con los ojos grandes y llorosos  
-Hei haruna ¿estás bien?-dice el castaño preocupado mirándola, desvía su mirada a donde la peli-azul estaba mirando y lo ve, ve al goleador de fuego GOENJI SHUYA besando a otra que no era su novia, la peli-azul se tiro de rodillas al ver a su supuesto**_ "amado"_****,** el oji-verde se agacho al lado de la peli-azul  
-Tranquila no llores *estúpido cuando lo vea me las va a pagar por lo que le hizo a haruna* vamos a tu casa si seguís viendo esto te va hacer peor- dice levantándola y abrazándola fuerte  
-Si-dice casi sin palabras abrazando con más fuerza al castaño

Llegaron a la casa de la peli-azul el oji-verde la deja en la puerta le da un beso en la mejilla & se da la vuelta para irse pero andes de eso la peli-azul lo abraza por la espalda  
-No te vayas por favor no te vayas-dijo en solloso- no me quiero quedar sola no sé qué sería capaz de hacer-El oji-verde abrió los ojos bien grandes pensó lo peor que se le vino a la mente cuando oyó esas palabras  
-D-de a-acue-erdo p-pero no llores por favor-dijo el castaño un poco sonrojado por el abrazo de la peli-azul  
Al entrar a la casa la peli azul se sienta en el sofá rompiendo en llanto  
-No puedo creerlo yo confiaba en el

**_Pv fudou_**

-*Me las pagaras Shuya Goenji*- me acerque a ella & la abrase-no llores ese imbécil no te merece no sabe lo que se pierde sos hermosa, inteligente, divertida, tierna te mereces algo mejor que un estúpido que no te valora

_-_fudou

Al día siguiente la peli-azul y el castaño se dirigían al instituto Pero una voz los detuvo

-Ey haruna que diablos haces con fudou-dijo una voz sobre protectora, la peli-azul se da vuelta  
-Hermano  
-¿qué haces con fudou?

-No te interesa-Dijo el castaño mientras la abrazaba por el cuello con una sola mano para molestar al de googles  
-Si me interesa porque es mi hermana y si Goenji te ve con ella te mata  
-Si claro justo Goenji me va a matar para tu información yo soy el As en las peleas-Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa confiada y un tono de voz burlón separándose de ella-Además el que va a morir va a ser Goenji por idiota

-Fudou- reprocho la peli-azul

-¿hum?-Dijo con un gesto de confusión

-Vamos no

-A qué te refieres-dijo el de resta algo confundido la peli-azul hecho a correr

-idiota-murmuro el castaño mientras seguía a la menor

-¡Haruna!-grito el oji-verde mientras la peli-azul se detenía el castaño se acercó a la menor al ver que se está estaba sollozando no dudo ni un minuto en abrazarla

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo gritando mientras el castaño la abraso aún más fudou no sabía que decirle solo la abrazaba con fuerza con un gesto de **_"tranquila" _**

**_-_**Lo siento fudou

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué lo sientes?-dijo algo extrañado

-si te hubieras ido no hubiera pasado nada y Goenji…-La peli-azul no termino de decir la frese

-No seas tonta, no tienes por qué sentirlo si yo no hubiese estado ahí el té seguiría mintiendo y yo por vos soy cap…

-Haruna-se escuchó una voz alegre haruna se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y se separó de fudou

-Hola haru ¿cómo estás?-haruna se acercó a ella y la abrazo

-Natsumi-susurro en solloso

-¿Qué le isiste fudou?-dijo natsumi con una mirada amenazante fudou solo la miro

-Fudou no hizo nada

-¿Entonces qué paso?-dijo preocupada

-bueno veras-dijo la oji-azul mientras le contaba lo sucedido-y eso es lo que paso

-*estúpido Goenji no puede ser* ¿y-y te dijo con quién?

-No

-Pero entonces como es que sabes que te engaña

-Después de eso fue a casa con un poco de rubor en su cuello y un perfume de mujer pero él no sabía que fudou estaba hay

**_Flash back_**

-fudou-dijo la ****oji-azul un poco ruborizada en ese instante tocaron la puerta haruna se levantó del sofá & fue abrir la puerta y lo vio lo miro fijamente vio que tenía unas marcas de rubor en el cuello-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy tu novio ¿no? Tengo derecho a venir a verte

-No

-No ¿Qué?-dijo algo confundido en ese momento vio que fudou se acercó a la oji-azul y rodeo su brazo en el cuello de la peli-azul el peli-crema lo observo y vio que estaba despeinado y con la camisa media desabotonada se imaginó lo peor-¿qué hace el aquí?

-Que te importa-contesto el castaño-es su vida no la tuya-dijo separándose de ella y acercándose a Goenji-mira idiota te acercas a haruna una vez más y te juro que la próxima te mato-dijo mientras lo agarró del cuello de la camisa golpeándole la cara lo levanto del piso le volvió a pegar dejándolo contra la pared el oji-negro veía que la peli-azul no hacía nada al respecto *se abra enterado* pensaba el peli-crema

-Estúpido- se escuchó una voz-eres un estúpido-haruna repetía esa palabra una y otra vez fudou no hizo más que seguir golpeando a Goenji haruna no aguanto sabía que se lo merecía pero tampoco quería que lo matase se acercó al castaño- vasta fudou-fudou al escuchar esas palabras se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras él sabía que ella quería hablar con el entonces la miro serio

-No te dejes manejar-susurro el sabiendo que capas ella se dejase llevar por el amor que le tenia

**_-_**dime de una vez-dijo la peli-azul en sollozos-si no me quieres más me marchare

-A que te refieres

-No soy idiota Goenji no soy idiota-grito con todas sus fuerzas-te vi con mi ojos te vi besarla

-Haruna y-yo, no sé de qué estas ablando-dijo intentando levantarse pero con los golpes que le dejo fudou no pudo

-¿y por qué?, ¿Por qué? –Trago saliva-¿por qué?-dijo mientras se la caía una lagrima-no quiero hablar goenji nos vemos mañana–dijo en sollosos mientras entraba a su casa

Fudou la miro y el abrazo se sintió feliz al saber que ella ya no estaba con Goenji eso pensaba el pero al mismo tiempo triste porque no soportaba verla así

**_Fin del flash back _**

-¿Qué pasa natsumi?-dijo fudou, en el instante de que natsumi se puso nerviosa se dio cuenta de que la chica que estaba con Goenji era ella- me das asco

-¿Por qué dices eso fudou?-pregunto haruna algo confundida secándose las lágrimas

-¿No te parece raro que natsumi tenga el mismo perfume que tenía Goenji ayer, justo el mismo color del pintalabios que tenía Goenji en el cuello?

-No digas eso fudou Natsumi jamás aria eso ¿o no natsumi?

-Etto… claro que no Haruna-dijo algo nerviosa-¿cómo podes pensar eso AKIO FUDOU?

-¿Por qué estas nerviosa?-dijo tirando en el blanco

-Etto…-susurro

-Entonces la chica que estaba besando Goenji ¿eras vos?-dijo destrozada la menor

-Claro que no-natsumi saco su "Don de actuación" como decía ella- como puedes pensar eso que le vas a creer a fudou quien apenas estuvo unos 4 meses a tu lado y no a tu mejor amiga quien casi siempre estuvo con vos-dijo asiéndose la ofendida

-claro tienes razón perdón natsumi-dijo algo avergonzada

-"casi siempre estuvo con vos" que quiere decir eso que en algunas ocasiones le fallaste como salir a escondidas con Goenji-dijo el castaño sabiendo que tiro en el blanco natsumi no sabía que decir fudou había acertado

-fudou ya vasta si natsumi dice que no es la chica no lo es

-Eso fudou primero conseguí pruebas y después acúsame

-Pintalabios, perfume, mismo color de pelo misma altura ¿Sigo?

-Eres un idiota como piensas que le aria eso a mi mejor amiga y esas no son pruebas cualquiera puede tener todo eso ¿o no haru?

-si fudou déjala yo confió en natsumi no creo que sea la chica-dijo con una enorme sonrisa fudou sabía perfectamente que si haruna no lo veía con sus ojos no lo creería

-De acuerdo-dijo asiendo un gesto de disgusto

-gracias-dijo mientras le agarraba la mano y se lo llevaba-Adiós natsumi nos vemos en el instituto-dijo moviendo la mano

-Valla suerte tuviste

-ni que lo digas casi mas no me cree-suspiro-peor bueno mientras que ella confié en mi todo va a estar bien- sonrió

-No te creas mientras que fudou esté cerca y desconfíe no sé si todo va a estar bien además la que tuvo suerte fuiste vos no yo

-vamos Goenji ¿acaso te dolió los golpes de fudou?-dijo mientras lo abrazo del cuello y lo beso  
-Tonterías-Dijo chasqueando la lengua- ahora tengo que seguir con el plan  
-Aun no entiendo por qué quieres seguir con el plan ella ya sabe que la engañaste entonces para que seguir-dijo separándose de, el algo molesta  
-Por qué si-dijo el peli-crema yéndose

**En el instituto **

-hola haruna-dijo una vos familiar

-Hola aki-dijo con una enorme sonrisa pero aki sabía perfectamente que algo pasaba

-¿Qué sucede?-mirando sorprendida-*por qué abra venido con fudou* ¿Fudou te hizo algo?

-¿Por qué cuando le pasa algo suponen que soy yo?-dijo con un gesto de molestia

-Y bueno fudou siempre que hay un problema el responsable sos vos

-Tonterías dime cuantas veces fui el responsable de un problema -gruño molesto

-¿Te hago una lista?-dice aki fudou la miro y se fue dejándolas solas-Anda haruna dime ¿Qué te sucede?

-Etto…veras-haruna sabía perfectamente que no le quedaba otra opción le tenía que decir de una forma u otra, aki siempre lo descubría- pasaron muchas cosas el día de ayer-dijo con la cabeza agacha

-¿Paso algo con fudou?-dijo sorprendida

-Etto…Si y con Goenji también-dijo algo triste y avergonzada a la ves

-Primero que pasó con Goenji-dijo seria

-bueno veras-suspiro y le conto todo- y eso sucedió

-pero que maldito como te pudo hacer eso –dijo con una mirada amenazante- ¿y con fudou?

-Etto…-dijo roja de los nervios y dando un saltito para atrás- lo que paso con fudou bueno veras

**_Flash Back _**

Fudou la miro y el abrazo se sintió feliz al saber que ella ya no estaba con Goenji eso pensaba el pero al mismo tiempo triste porque no soportaba verla así

-es un estúpido-dijo mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza

-Quizás amaste a quien no debiste amar te lastimaron y eso te hizo mal, tal vez el té engaño no te amo de verdad yo lo tuve que pagar – antes de que haruna pudiese contestarle fudou se separó un poco de ella le acaricio delicadamente el cabello y la beso, Haruna abrió los ojos de par en par pero correspondió el beso cerrando lentamente los ojos, la peli-azul de lo torpe que era se resbalo haciendo que los dos se cayeran arriba del sofá

-L-lo siento yo no deb…-antes de que ella terminase de hablar fudou la volvió a besar el castaño la dio vuelta dejando a la peli-azul abajo le empezó acariciar el cabello y lentamente se dejaron llevar el por un sueño y ella por venganza al amor

**_fin del flash back _**

-Y-y eso paso-dijo la peli-azul mirando para otro lado algo avergonzada

-¿Y lo hace bien?-pregunto con cara perversa

-¡Aki Kino! Como me vas a preguntar eso ni creas que te lo voy a responder-dijo la peli-azul de la vergüenza

-Bueno yo solo lo quería saber-se cruzó de brazos e hizo puchero

-pervertida-dijo dándose la vuelta mientras se iba

-Espera haruna no te vayas-dijo la peli-verde pero ya era tarde la peli-azul ya habia entrado al instituto

Haruna entro al instituto, caminaba lo más tranquila cuando de repente santico como una mano le tapó la boca

**_-_**Esto es un robo dame todo tu-El chico no pudo terminar con la frase por que haruna se separó de él y lo golpeó con la mochila

-Fudou estúpido no me asustes de esa forma-dijo volviéndolo a golpea

-fudou se acarició la cabeza por el dolor-Tienes carácter me gusta-dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras veía como se sonrojaba-Que raro que me sigas ablando después de lo que paso-dijo cambiando su expresión en el rostro por una mirada seria

-Etto… yo fudou-la peli-azul no podía contestar de pronto ve que fudou se acerca a ella *¿Me quiere besar? ¿En frente de todos?*Poniéndose en su oído

-Dime ¿fue la primera? ¿O ya había pasado algo con Goenji?-le pregunto con una sonrisa divertida él sabía perfectamente que él había sido el primero se quedó viendo como la peli-azul se sonrojaba más y más por la pregunta que le hizo-Vaya entonces tuve el honor de ser el primero

-F-fudou N-no D-digas E-eso- dijo la peli-azul tartamudeando de la vergüenza

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué no te gusto?-dijo con una sonrisa divertida haruna se puso roja por la pregunta no sabía que contestar-Tomare tu cara roja como un si-dijo el castaño dándole guiñándole el ojo *Te comería la boca pero sé que no has olvidado a Goenji*-¿me vas a responder?–dijo el castaño separándose de ella mientras se alejaba  
-Pervertido-Murmuro la menor cruzando los labios  
-Eso no malpensada-dijo con una sonrisa divertida- lo del Por qué me seguís ablando después de lo que paso

-Porque somos amigos fudou-Dijo con una sonrisa-No voy a dejar que una noche arruine todo

**_En otro lugar del Raimon _**

Un chico de rastas con googles estaba acostado en un árbol esperando a que toque el timbre para entrar a clases faltarían unos 15 minutos de repente apareciera una chica peli-verde y lo miro como dormía

-Ay mi amor-dijo la chica acercándose a él para besarlo pero el castaño de rastas la detuvo con las manos

-No me intentes violar a plena luz del día-dijo todo cerio

-Es que no puedo esperar hasta la noche –dijo con sus manos en su mejilla con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Desde cuándo te pusiste pervertida mujer? –dijo levantándose del suelo sacudiéndose las piernas

-Pues desde…-dijo con una cara picara

-No respondas ya no quiero saber

**_El día paso volando los chicos ya estaban en el entrenamiento haruna veía a los chicos jugar mientras que aki babeando por kidou _**

-Bueno aki cálmate amo que seas mi cuñada pero por favor te aseguro que si seguís a si te va a dejar mi hermano no es de esas cosas

-Ay haru que mala que sos tu hermano ama mi perversidad pero en público no lo demuestra- a haruna se le cae una gotita estilo anime al escuchar lo que su amiga dice- o pensándolo bien creo que tienes razón es que el me provoca

-¿Que yo que?-dijo una voz seria

-Mi amor- dijo la peli-verde abrazándolo- lo que le decía a haruna es que el que me hace pervertida sos vos

-¿Qué yo te hago qué?

-Podrías disimular un poco o no aki-dijo la peli-azul con otra gotita estilo anime

-Fudou quieres agua- pregunto la peli azul mientras se acercaba

-si-dijo agarrando la botella-¿por qué me miras así?

-Nada es que me puse a pensar-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿El qué?-respondió este intrigado

-El por qué sos tan frio arrogante, calculador el por qué siempre molestas a las personas si ayer me demostraste lo contrario

-Boberías

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué?

-el por qué sos así

-te lo digo con una condición-dijo con una sonrisa divertida

-¿Cuál?-dijo ella con intrica

-Que me abraces-dijo el con una sonrisa ella sonrió y lo abrazo pero agrego un beso en la mejilla pensando que eso ayudaría a que se lo dijese

-¿y me vas a decir ahora?

-Emm déjame pensar-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-No

-que malo sos-dijo con una sonrisa pícara-como sé que no te gusta que la gente esté siempre enzima tuyo voy a hacer esto hasta que me lo digas-la peli azul se separó de él y se subió en su espalda

-Ya bájate haruna-dijo molesto

-No

-cuando decías que estarías arriba mío hablabas enserio-dijo molesto el centro campista el solo escucho una pequeña risa de la peli-azul

-Fudou que demonios haces con mi hermana-dijo un enfadado hermano súper protector acercándose a el haruna se bajó de la espalda de fudou-¿y me vas a responder?-dijo aún más molesto el castaño solo lo miro al de googles le iba a pegar pero el castaño lo esquivo sabía perfectamente si él le pegaba haruna se iba a molestar con él, el rastas le volvió a pegar pero este lo volvió a esquivar todo siguió así por un rato hasta que fudou se arto y lo toco con la mano haciendo que este se cayese

-Apenas te toque ¿y ya te caíste?-dijo el castaño haciendo una sonrisa burlona y divertida

-Ay haru ¿no crees que fudou y kidou harían una hermosa pareja?-dijo la peli-verde

Fudou y kidou la miraron con una gotita estilo anime

-A mí me gustan las mujeres estúpida pervertida

-oye deja de decirle "estúpida pervertida" a MI NOVIA-dijo resaltando las últimas palabras-ese es mi trabajo-dijo el estratega serio

-Ey-dijo la peli-verde golpeándole en la cabeza- y para tu información fudou yo sé más de lo que debería saber si se enterase kidou que tu….-dijo con cara picara pero fue cortada por haruna

-nada-dijo tapándole la boca a la peli-verde-aki mucho yaoi te daña el cerebro, Fudou con kidou por favor-dijo mirando al castaño y al de rastas-Aunque pensándolo bien tienes razón

-Oye ¿eso le decís a tu amante?-dijo con una sonrisa divertida sin pensar lo que dijo, la peli-azul abrió los ojos de par en par

-* como pudo decir semejante cosa*

-¿Que tú y mi hermanita qué?

-Fudou se dio cuenta que metió la pata y decidió arreglarlo se empezó a reír no podía parar *espero que se la crea*-No puede creer que te la hayas creído ella mi amante por favor que desconfiado que sos es tu hermanita-dijo terminando su frase y volviendo a su rostro serio

-Hermano no puedo creer que hayas creído eso-dijo siguiéndole la corriente a Fudou

-yo, yo lo siento haruna es que esta pervertida-dijo mirando a aki

-Vos me provocas –dijo la peli-verde cruzándose de brazos-*-eso mentira- dijo el estratega sacándose la camisa y tirándose agua en la cabeza en cámara lenta –se imaginaba la peli-verde mirando a kidou totalmente hipnotizada

-eso es mentira

-Ya perdimos a aki-dice haruna con una gotita estilo anime

-Hola Haru ¿cómo estás?-dijo una peli-naranja detrás de ella-Estas mejor-le susurró al oído

-…

-Oye no me digas que sigues mal por ese idiota que no te merece  
-Pero a ti ¿sí?-se metió el castaño

-cállate idiota-dijo furiosa-Decime que terminaste con ese idiota

-No, pero hoy lo voy a hacer-dijo con los ojos llorosos

-No puedes goenji no vino está en el hospital  
-¿Qué?-grito ella saliendo a correr  
-Oye fudou podemos hablar un minuto-dijo una peli-verde saliendo de su trance de hipnotismo cuando el de rasta se puso la remera y la chaqueta  
-¿Qué quieres?-Gruño este aki lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevo a unos metros de allí kidou lo miro furioso primero su hermana y ahora su novia

-*me las pagaras akio fudou*

Mientras con aki y fudou

-Que te sucede suéltame-dijo el castaño sacando bruscamente su brazo de las mano de la peli-verde  
- ¿Porque después de lo que le isiste ayer ella sigue como nada hubiese pasado?-dijo aki seria  
- ¿A qué te refieres con "después de lo que hice ayer"?-dio confundido e intrigado  
-Haruna me conto todo lo que paso señor yo soy el mejor y no me importa nada

-A eso-dijo mirándola  
-¿Y me lo vas a decir sí o no?  
-No hace falta que te lo diga cualquiera se da cuenta-dice el castaño dándose la vuelta antes de irse aki le agarra el brazo  
-Todos menos yo –dijo con el ceño fruncido  
-ella AMA a goenji-dijo con la vos más fuerte en "AMA"- es obvio que ella lo hizo porque se sentía mal ella se dejó POR VENGANZA AL AMOR-dijo resaltando las cuatros últimas palabras- ella ya borro esos recuerdos, por eso me habla como si no hubiese pasado nada- aki se quedó sorprendida al ver que al castaño con los ojos llorosos nunca penso que el fuese asi

-Fudou-dijo en susurro mientras el castaño se alejaba

**_En el hospital_**

-Hola me dijeron que aquí esta Shuya Goenji ¿puede ser?-dijo la peli-azul preocupada

-Si señorita sala 29

Haruna se dirigió a la sala donde estaba goenji abrió la puerta  
-¿P-puedo Pasar?-dijo esta algo avergonzada  
-¿Haruna? Si claro pasa

-¿E-estas aquí por lo que te izo akio ayer?  
-Si-dijo mirando para otro lado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Etto… te vine a verte-dijo la peli-azul con la cabeza agacha  
-No era que estabas enojada que no me querías ver por lo que supuestamente viste *hace te el enojado goenji no serás buen acto como natsumi pero hace tu mejor esfuerzo*-dijo asiéndose el enojado ella no dijo anda solo lo miro- me dijiste que te estaba engañando y eso es mentira no te voy a decir que lo que viste no es verdad porque si paso pero yo no te estoy engañando fue una loca de mis fanáticas por eso llegue a tu casa con el labial en el cuello y ese perfume pero es obvio que le crees a FUDOU-dijo resaltando la última palabra  
-Y-yo…-no alcanzo a terminar que el peli-crema volvió hablar

-Yo fui a tu casa a contarte eso y me encontré con fudou digamos" semidesnudo" en tu casa y a un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el piso

-etto goenji fudou no estaba semidesnudo estaba con la camisa desabotonada anda más-dijo casi a los gritos avergonzada- perdón por desconfiar de ti es que te vi ay nunca imagine que fuese un error- la oji-azul se acercó corriendo hacia el peli-crema a abrazarlo- lo siento- dijo entre sollosos el peli-crema sonrió y correspondió el abrazo  
-*Gracias dios*

-Te amo shuya

-Yo tambien haruna

**_Pasaron dos semanas la peli-azul estaba feliz habia arreglado todo con su "novio" todo iba bien para ella. En cambio el castaño desde que supo que se habían arreglado la empezó a tratar como la trataba siempre desinteresado cuando le hablaba la dejaba con la palabra en la boca ella sabía perfectamente porque era pero prefería dejarlo asi ella quería a fudou pero no como a goenji_**

Pv haruna

Me levante con un dolor de pansa tenía ganas de vomitar no me sentía bien pero ice el intento de levantarme para ir al instituto. Me levante de la cama me fui al baño pero antes de cepillarme los dientes estaba a punto de vomitar me di vuelta y levante la tapa de inodoro para vomitar, no sabía por qué motivo me sentía así, recordé que en mi barrio habia un doctor lo llame ya que mis padres estaban en un viaje de negocios y me habia quedado sola fui a mi cuarto y me puse el uniforme y al momento tocaron la puerta baje las escaleras  
-ya voy-dije mientras abría la puerta –Hola Dr. Smith

-Hola haruna ¿cómo te sientes?-dijo el doctor mientras entraba a casa  
-Mal doctor me desperté mareada y vomite en el baño no sé por qué estoy así no comí nada que me cállese mal-le dije, el doctor me empezó a revisar

-son simples nausea Haruna si quieres después del colegio puedes pasar por el hospital si te sigues sintiendo mal  
-Si doctor-le dije con una sonrisa mientras lo acompañe hacia la puerta-Muchas gracias doctor después del colegio pasare por su consultorio-dije mientras entre a la casa fui a la cocina para tomar agua mire el reloj y eran las 7:20 am agarre mi mochila y Salí corriendo  
-Ay llego tarde al colegio- dije apurada pero no vi que habia una piedra y me caí pero no en el suelo sino arriba de alguien-lo siento, lo siento  
-¿Haruna?-dijo esa vos conocida

**_Fin del Pv haruna_**  
-Fudou oh yo lo siento no qui…-la peli-azul no pudo terminar ya que el castaño la interrumpió  
-Da igual haruna levántate de encima mío-dijo el castaño algo desinteresado  
-si claro-dije levantándome de encima- ¿Cómo estás?-le dije con una sonrisa el castaño no contesto solo se levantó y siguió su camino pero la peli-azul no lo dejo –por qué sos asi hace dos semanas que me tratas diferente **_  
_**-No es obvio haruna-dijo este soltándose bruscamente  
-¿Qué porque volví con goenji? ¿Por eso?

-Dicen que tener sentimientos es cosa de tonto entonces yo voy a borrar eso sentimiento

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con que me trates diferente?-dijo casi en sollosos  
- porque si te trato diferente nunca te voy a olvidar prefiero no hablarte más para ya no tener estos sentimientos estúpidos que tengo Asia ti-dijo sacando su brazo bruscamente- lo nuestro fue una noche haruna ¡una noche!-dijo mientras se alejaba- con eso me conformo-susurro el castaño

-fudou-murmuro la chica no dudo ni dos vece y empezó a correr para alcanzarlo-Fudou-grito en sollosos el castaño se da vuelta y la ve llorar su pero debilidad verla llorar apretó los puños con fuerza y siguió de largo-fudou-volvió a gritar la chica- por favor escúchame-dijo está alcanzándolo mientras lo tomaba del brazo-¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos entre sollosos este se soltó bruscamente asiendo un gesto de disgusto  
-No entiendes que yo no puedo ser tu amigo lo nuestro fue una noche haruna no soy idiota sé que lo isiste por venganza al amor yo solo me deje llevar por lo que sentía solo eso-dijo el castaño empezando a caminar-Te seguí la corriente antes de que volvieras con goenji pero llegue a mi limite  
-Pero sos un idiota desde cuando te importa que "solo una noche" se meta con vos pensé que eras akio fudou que nada te importaba-grito entre llantos  
-Por eso no me importo que vos te hayas dejado llevar por venganza yo solo lo disfrute, pero yo no puedo seguir asi-dijo volviendo hacia ella- haruna yo te amo por eso hago estas cosas –dijo Dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- por eso no puedo ser tu amigo, por eso te trato como trato a todo el mundo por que no puedo volver a caer en ti si vos seguís amando a goenji, entiéndelo-dijo levantando la voz mientra apretaba los puños- si buscas a alguien que te quiera de verdad búscame sino no me busques más- fueron las últimas palabras que dijo el castaño antes de irse la peli-azul quedo paralizada por lo que acabo de escuchar

**_Las clases pasaron rápido haruna decidió ir a ver al doctor por que se sentía mareada dejo de vomitar pero aun así se sentía mal aki la acompaño ya que ella no quería que su hermano la acompañase _**

**_-¿_**Qué crees que tenga aki?  
-Ay no viste que sexi se vaya tu hermano con esa chaqueta-dijo babeándose la peli-azul se cayó al suelo estilo anime  
-Mira ya llegamos pervertida-dijo la peli-azul entrando al consultorio-Hola soy haruna otonashi quede para ver al Dr. Smith a esta hora  
-¿Tiene una cita?  
-Pues no pero el doctor es un vecino mío y me dijo que viniese  
-Sin cita no puede ser atendida disculpe señorita  
-Pero yo quede en verlo hoy ¿lo puede llamar?

-Perdone señorita pero sin cita no puede ser atendida-volvió a repetir  
-Disculpe señorita secretaria si no quiere que armemos un alboroto por favor llame al Dr. Smith

-Aki cálmate  
-Disculpen señoritas yo solo sigo las reglas de mi trabajo sin cita no pueden ser atendidas si quieren les puedo dar una para mañana  
-No ella lo va a ver ahora-grito aki  
-Ya aki cálmate vas a armar alboroto  
-Es lo que intento  
-¿Qué sucede aca por que tanto alboroto?-dijo una vos seria y fría  
-Doctor Smith estas señoritas quieren ser atendidas pero no tienen citas  
-Ah- dijo mirando a haruna-Ah señorita otonashi la he estado esperando pase, pase  
haruna y aki entraron a la oficina del doctor pero antes de entrar aki le saco la lengua a la secretaria  
-Aki Kino ya basta-dijo haruna agarrándola de la oreja y entrándola a la oficina-¿Qué te vio mi hermano?-susurro  
-y dime haruna ¿has sentido los mareos? ¿Vomitaste?  
-me siento mareada pero no vomite desde hoy a la mañana  
-¿Otros síntomas?-pregunto este  
-Ah y casi me desmayo en la hora de educación física  
-Ah ya veo pase por aquí señorita haruna le are unos análisis  
-Si doctor-dijo con una sonrisa-aki no toques nada me escuchaste que sos peor que un nene  
-Si mama-dijo aki sarcásticamente  
-Bueno-dijo entrando a la sala de análisis, dio tres pasos para atrás- aki Kino te dije que no toques nada  
-Si, si lo siento-dijo casi tirando al piso con sus manos la lámpara de luz mientras veía como haruna entraba a la sala de análisis  
-por favor señorita haruna siéntese aquí y respire hondo-ella le obedece y él le revisa el brazo

Ata una goma alrededor y toca con el pulgar buscando venas resistentes

Saca una jeringa y le coloca la Aguja

-¿esto no dolerá?- ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-es lo que todos dicen- murmuro antes de que el pinchara su brazo Haruna hizo una mueca de dolor, intento no quejarse-ya está señorita Otonashi, si me puede hacer el favor de hacerme una muestra de orina-dijo el doctor entregándole un vaso haruna agarro el vaso  
-Eh disculpe Dr. Smith donde ¿queda el baño?-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa  
-Sal de la sala y a la derecha haruna  
-Si gracias-dijo la peli-azul saliendo de la sala mientras se dirigía al baño-Aki no toques nada ya vengo  
-¿Dónde vas?-pregunto curiosa  
-Al baño-dijo está saliendo de la oficina

-¿el baño?-susurro

–ay-dijo yendo, abrió la puerta y no se dio cuenta de golpear  
-Muchacha maleducada se toca antes de abrir la puerta-dijo una señora muy molesta haruna cerró la puerta fuertemente apoyándose de espaldas  
-L-lo siento señora no fue mi intención –dijo separándose de la puerta, la señora salió del baño mirando a haruna con disgusto esta solo recibió de la peli-azul una sonrisa nerviosa mientra entraba al baño

-*Dios haruna ¿cómo se te pudo olvidar de tocar la puerta?*-Al terminar directamente salió del baño, haruna se dirigió hasta la oficina con las muestras-Aquí tiene las muestras doctor-dijo entregándoselas  
-Muy bien haruna como mañana es sábado iré yo a tu casa para entregártelas personalmente ¿están tus padres?  
-Si doctor, no lamentablemente están en un viaje de negocios y no vendrán por un par de meces

Después de la consulta haruna se despide de aki y decide ver a goenji. Tras varias cuadras haruna llego a la casa de goenji y toca la puerta  
-Ya voy-dijo una voz infantil mientras abre la puerta  
-Hola yukka  
-Haru viniste-dijo la menor abrazándola

-hola yukka y goenji-dijo mientras la menor se separaba y la agarraba de la mano  
-Entra-dijo arrastrándola asía dentro-goenji vino Haru baja  
-Voy-dijo goenji bajando las escalera-hola mi amor  
-Awww-dijo la menor con una sonrisa  
-Yukka a la cama-dijo el peli-crema  
-Jum no se vale-dijo la niña asiendo puchero mientras subía las escaleras  
-Lo siento por eso-dijo el oji-negro dándole un tierno beso en los labios la pali-azul correspondió el beso pero en un momento se le vino a la cabeza una imagen del centro campista se separaron -¿Qué sucede?-pregunto con intriga  
-Nada lo que pasa es que hoy en levante mareada y recién vengo del médico-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa  
-¿Y estas bien? ¿Es algo grabe?-Dijo preocupado  
-Si, si no es nada no te preocupes-dijo acercándose a él y besándolo pero se separó enseguida del goleador al volverle a pasar por su mente la imagen del oji-verde  
-A ti te pasa algo ¿Me vas a decir?-dijo este muy serio  
-Etto goenji lo que pasa es que yo…-No alcanzo a terminar las palabras que se desmayó  
-¡Haruna!-fue lo único que pudo escuchar antes de perder la conciencia

*~_haruna ¿te quieres casar conmigo?~dijo el peli-crema  
~goenji yo-dijo casi en sollosos ~claro que si fudou~ dijo la peli-azul con los ojos serrados cuando los abrió el que estaba con el anillo no era goenji era fudou acercándose a ella~¿fudou?~dijo mientras este la besaba tierna y apasionadamente_

~ Siento alguien dentro que me grita que tengo que serle fiel que mi alma es de él~ se escuchaba una y otras ves en la mente de la peli-azul~*

-Siento alguien dentro que me grita que tengo que ser fiel que mi alma es de el-dijo la peli-azul después de despertarse en ese instante su celular sonó goenji la miro extrañado, agarro el celular como si nada hubiese pasado

-*Por qué habia dicho eso*-penso confundido el peli-crema

-Hola Dr. Smith-Haruna dejo caer el celular, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar

-Necesito que vengas, necesito saber si estos análisis son correctos-se escuchó la voz de seria e incrédula del doctor

-Si doctor- dijo sorprendida

Haruna miro a goenji y vio que la miraba extrañado

-Lo siento goenji me tengo que ir- dijo levantándose del sofá, el peli-crema la agarró del brazo

-¿a dónde crees que vas?-dijo este muy serio – te desmayaste y ahora te levantas como si nada

-lo siento goenji, pero tengo que ver al doctor-dijo dudando si le contaba o no lo que el doctor le había dicho – cuando el doctor me de los análisis vuelvo –dijo yéndose

Cuando llego al consultorio el doctor la estaba esperando a fuera  
-Hola doctor vine lo más rápido posible-dijo agitada  
-Hola haruna, pasa-la peli-azul entro a la consultorio  
-¿Es cierto doctor? –dijo algo preocupada

**_Pv haruna_**  
- me fije una y otra vez haruna-suspiro- me temo que es verdad, no lo tomes mal porque un embarazo es algo hermoso sé que solo tienes 15 años que las ración de tus padres puede ser un problema-me dijo entregándome los análisis-Te ice venir para entregártelos personalmente y hacerte una ecografía

-Sí, doctor-dije abriendo los análisis y al per el positivo en ellos, me acerque a la mamilla mientras que el doctor le hacia la ecografía  
-Felicidades haruna los análisis se confirmaron con esta ecografía estas embarazada- me dijo con una sonrisa yo no lo podía creer estaba feliz al final un bebe nunca es un error yo no iba a renunciar al aunque goenji me lo pidiese en ese momento me vino la duda al recordad "esa noche" por un lado yo de ciaba que él bebe fuese de goenji pero no sabía porque ni como no paraba de pensar en fudou desde que me dijo aquellas palabras

**_Flash back_**

-Pero sos un idiota desde cuando te importa que "solo una noche" se meta con vos pensé que eras akio fudou que nada te importaba-grito entre llantos

-Por eso no me importo que vos te hayas dejado llevar por venganza yo solo lo disfrute, pero yo no puedo seguir asi-dijo volviendo hacia ella- haruna yo te amo por eso hago estas cosas –dijo Dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- por eso no puedo ser tu amigo, por eso te trato como trato a todo el mundo por que no puedo volver a caer en ti si vos seguís amando a goenji, entiéndelo-dijo levantando la voz mientra apretaba los puños- si buscas a alguien que te quiera de verdad búscame sino no me busques más- fueron las últimas palabras que dijo el castaño antes de irse la peli-azul quedo paralizada por lo que acabo de escuchar

**_Fin del flash back_**

En ese momento se me vino a la cabeza esa noche  
-¿D-de cuantas semana doctor?-dije tartamudeando el doctor se fijó en la pantalla  
- tres semanas-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa haruna abrí mis ojos de par en par ¡él bebe no era de goenji era de Fudou!  
**_  
Fin del pv haruna _**

Haruna empezó a llorar aunque él bebe no sea de goenji como ella se lo imagino se sentía más feliz de que fuese de fudou y no de el  
-¿Estas feliz?- le pregunto el doctor  
-Si-dijo entre sollosos – Seré muy chica pero un hijo no es un error es un milagro que te alegra la vida

Haruna se fue a su casa, intento dormir pero no podía el castaño se metía en su cabeza ¿por qué? ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de él? ¡No! era imposible si ella amaba a goenji ¿o no? se sentía confundida no sabía por qué se sentía así, ella siempre tuvo un aprecio asía el castaño siempre lo quiso sabía que él era especial no sabía la razón ni el por qué pero ella lo quería como un amigo ¿o algo más? ¿Si ella está enamorada de él pero nunca lo quiso admitir? ¿Que metió a goenji en su cabeza para ocultar lo que en verdad sentía? ¿Que se dejase llevar aquella noche? ¿Acaso su cuerpo y su corazón decían que sí y su mente solo pensaba en goenji? ¿Si siempre amo a fudou pero se mentía asi misma poniendo a goenji en su mente? para ocultar eso sentimientos asía el ¿ella estaba enamorada de fudou pero no lo admitía? La peli-azul no pudo más necesitaba decírselo se levantó de la cama bajo las escaleras y se fue.

Tras llegar a la casa del castaño empezó a tocar la puerta pero nadie la atendía

-Fudou-dijo a los gritos en ese momento un vecino furioso la interrumpió

-oiga usted ¿Por qué hace tanto escándalo?

-disculpe señor pero estoy buscando a akio fudou

-Akio fudou no esta se fue hace unos minutos al aeropuerto

-¿aeropuerto?-dijo extrañada

-si dijo algo de irse a Italia

-¿¡Italia!?-grito desesperada  
-si a Italia señorita, lo que usted ha escuchado- Haruna se quedó en shock, no sabía q hacer, instintivamente empezó a correr.

-muchas gracias- le grito mientras corría lo más rápido posible

Un taxi paso alado suyo, apenas verlo le grito.

-¡Taxi!- se detuvo de inmediato, abrió la puerta y se subió- al aeropuerto ya- el taxista condujo lo más rápido posible, Haruna estaba nerviosa, antes de bajar, le pago al taxista diciéndole que se quedase con el vuelto entro casi corriendo hacia el aeropuerto, se fijó en la tabla de horarios el vuelo a Italia saldría en unos minutos estaban en la sala 9 y quedaba muy lejos de allí

Comenzó a correr esquivando torpemente las personas cada minuto, cada segundo valían para ella llego a la sala 9 un avión habia despegado, se quedó quieta mirando cómo se iba a la lejanía, no podía ser, lo habia perdido, pero por cuanto tiempo, ¿meses? ¿Años? no lo sabía pero le dolía

-¿Haruna?- pregunto una voz detrás de ella, se volteo y lo vio

-Fudou- susurro casi sin aliento- ¿no te ibas...?

-mi avión se atrasó, pero... ¿tú que haces aquí?

- ella suspiro aliviada se le acercó lentamente-fudou yo…-la peli-azul no pudo terminar de hablar que una vos la detuvo "_última llamada para el vuelo a Italia"  
_-Haruna lo siento pero me lo tendrás que decir en otro momento-dijo el castaño despidiéndose de ella con un tierno beso en la mejilla  
-¡Fudou espera!-grito pero ya era tarde el castaño ya habia abordado el avión-Fudou-susurro en solloso cayéndose al piso- él bebe es tuyo-susurro  
-Disculpe señorita ¿se encuentra bien?  
-Ah-dijo levantando la cabeza-si, si no se preocupe-dijo levantándose del piso con una sonrisa falsa pero creíble para algunos, salió del aeropuerto y subió al taxi cuando miro la hora eran las 23:00 en ese momento se acordó que le habia dicho a goenji que cuando tuviera los análisis volvería a su casa  
-Goenji-susurro y le dijo al taxista la dirección

Al llegar a la casa de goenji, Haruna se bajó del taxi, pero en eso vio en la puerta a Goenji abrasado besándose con otra... en un abrir y cerrar de ojos supo quién era...

-Natsumi... Goenji...- susurro mirándolos con los ojos abiertos de par en par, en eso Goenji se separa, se dio cuenta de que alguien los miraba.

-Haruna...- susurro

-Fudou tenía razón-dijo mirándolos seriamente

-haruna... puedo explicarlo-dijo nervioso  
-A ver te escucho-dijo aun seria  
-lo que sucedió es que…-goenji no pudo terminar ya que natsumi lo detuvo  
-Yo no te voy mentir una vez más por los caprichos de goenji lo admito somos amantes pero no es lo que vos piensas ¿te acuerdas que yo te dije que amaba a un chico que tenía novia?  
-Ajam  
-Bueno era de goenji de quien yo hablaba y bueno una cosa llego a la otra-dijo algo arrepentida- te juro que yo dije que no pero a la tercera vez que me lo pregunto no le pude decir que no-dijo en sollosos, haruna miro a goenji a ver si lo que natsumi decía era verdad  
-Si yo le insistí-dijo agachando la cabeza  
-Entonces fue una de tus sucias jugadas jugaste con migo y con natsumi -dijo con el ceño fruncido- es obvio que natsumi cayó en tu trampa  
-¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?

-Sí, pero no creas que vamos a tener la misma relación que antes natsumi  
-Si lo se haruna y entiendo eso

-haruna yo…  
-No hay nada que hablar goenji que sean muy felices después de todo yo volví para terminar contigo

Pasaron 9 años el castaño decidió volver no sabía la razón ni él porque.

Tras un día su llegada, decidió pasear, por el centro de aquella ciudad, cuando de repente choca con un niño de ojos verdes y el pelo azul, ambos caen al suelo  
-Por qué no miras por donde caminas pedazo de idiota-dijeron al unísono el niño tenía el mismo carácter arrogante y enojadizo que el castaño y podría decirse que eran iguales, el castaño lo miro fijamente le hacía familiar, de repente un frito lo saco de sus pensamientos  
-¡Fudou!-grito una voz femenina enojada, ambos se asustaron, el castaño debía aceptar que solo una vos lo hacía sentir asi pero era imposible que fuese ella ¿o sí? No si ella no sabía que él habia vuelto.  
Ella no presto atención a aquel muchacho fue directamente a regañar a su hijo  
-¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no corras de esa manera?-dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura inclinándose un poco, el castaño abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la posición en la que estaba la chica  
-Quita tu enorme y gordo trasero de mi rostro-dijo con una voz furiosa pero luego cambiándola a un tono seductor y excitante, la peli-azul hizo un gesto de desagrado  
-Disculpa nadie me dice gorda ¡y vive para contarlo!-dijo dándose vuelta para pegarle pero al verlo fijamente se contuvo- ¿Akio?-dijo esta confundida-*¿no era que estaba en Italia?*-volvió en si para pegarle-eso te pasa por decirme gorda  
-el castaño se acarició la mejilla-*no cambio en nada sigue teniendo carácter duro*-penso formando una pequeña sonrisa-como sea ¿por qué ese pendejo tiene mi apellido?-dijo con un gesto de molestia  
-Bueno veras…-no pudo terminar que su hijo la interrumpió  
-¿Por qué ese anciano tiene mi apellido ?-dijo desafiándolo, el castaño lo miro con disgusto pero no pudo notar que el pequeño tenía su uniforme de cuando jugaba en inazuma Japón  
-¿Eso no es mío?-dijo intrigado

-Mentira-dijo reprochando  
-Caleb cálmate-dijo la madre con un tono de molestia en su voz  
-Esto es de mi padre cuando jugaba en inazuma Japón-dijo con un tono arrogante pero al mismo tiempo orgulloso  
-¿Padre?-pregunto confuso  
Haruna abrió los ojos de par en par no sabía cómo sentirse si inquieta, nerviosa, desesperada, feliz, triste o largarse a llorar. Haruna rompió en llanto, Fudou al verla se levantó y de inmediato la abrazo, ella lloro abrasada contra su pecho, su pequeño hijo los miraba extrañado y con celos

-¡oye viejo estúpido sepárate de mi madre!- le grito

-lo siento, lo siento, no tuve el valor para decírtelo aquel día en el aeropuerto- susurro Haruna casi sin aliento, un nudo se le formo en la garganta  
-¿A qué te refieres haruna-dijo el castaño intrigado pero antes de que haruna conteste el pequeño le pego una patada en la pierna  
-Maldito enano-dijo este separándose de ella tocándose la pierna- me la pagaras maldito infeliz-fudou empezó a correr al menor por toda la calle, Caleb se asustó y empezó acorrer pero lo que no vio fue una fuente que ocasiono que los dos se cayesen en ella, haruna los vio estaba molesta  
-*No puedo creer que sean iguales* ¿son tontos o qué? como se les ocurre correr en medio de la calle, ags son igualitos, vamos levántense, se tienen q secar, par de tontos, no saben la vergüenza q me dan- se quejaba haruna  
-Tonterias-dijieron los dos al unísono, al decir eso los dos se quedaron viendo con un gesto de molestia

-dile a este estúpido enano…-el castaño no pudo terminar por qué Caleb lo interrumpió

-dile a este estúpido anciano que no soy ningún enano-dijo mirándolo fríamente

-Ah-grito haruna-no puedo creer que sean iguales ya tenía suficiente contigo Caleb-dijo la peli-azul enojada

-¿A qué te refieres con iguales?-pregunto confundido levantándose de la fuente

Haruna no pudo más y le pego una cachetada a fudou

-ya dos en un día es mucho-susurro este

-eso mami-dijo un tono arrogante

-y tú te quedas sin futbol por un mes

-¿¡Qué!?-dijo gritando

-lo que oíste Caleb-dijo seria y molesta

-eso te pasa por…-fudou no pudo terminar por que la mirada de molestia de haruna se apodero de el-como sea haruna ¿qué me ibas a decir antes de que este enano me pegara?-dijo este cambiando de tema

-Etto akio yo-haruna miro a Caleb no le podía decir que él era el padre, no podía-no me vengas a cambiar de tema que estoy furiosa no saben la vergüenza que me hicieron pasar-grito

-¿entonces no me lo vas a decir?-pregunto con un tono arrogante-como sea nos vemos-dijo yéndose

El castaño iba caminando por la ciudad tenía hambre decidió pasar por el restaurante de hibiki, allegar entro y vio a Kazemaru, Goenji y natsumi

-¿fudou?-dijeron al unísono sorprendidos

-¿Kazemaru?-dijo cantándose

-volviste de Italia-dijo con una sonrisa el peli-verde

-ajam-dijo mirando el menú

-¿Qué vas a pedir?-dijo un chico peli-violeta

-¿tobitaka?-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-ramen

-enseguida-dijo este devolviéndole la sonrisa

-¿y qué te trae por aquí?-Pregunto Kazemaru-a ya se haruna te dijo…-no pudo terminar ya que tobitaka le entrego el ramen a fudou un poco nervioso

-Aquí tienes fudou

-gracias-dijo este probando el ramen-¿Qué me dijo haruna?-pregunto volviendo a probar el ramen

-¿Qué acaso no te dijo que Caleb es tu hijo?-dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa Goenji y natsumi intentaron taparle la boca pero ya era demasiado tarde

-fudou al escuchar eso escupió la comida en la cara de tobitaka-¿¡que!?-grito levantándose de la silla-¿ese enano es mi hijo?

-estúpido-le gritaron al unísono Goenji y natsumi

-creo que metí la pata

- y hasta el fondo –gritaron todos al unisonó, fudou le pago a tobitaka y salió de restaurante

**_Pv fudou_**

Salí corriendo tenía que llegar a la casa de haruna necesitaba una explicación, al llegar a la casa golpee bruscamente la puerta

-Ya va-se escuchó un grito del otro lado haruna me abrió

-fudou-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero esta desapareció cuando vio mi cara seria-¿pasa algo?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Caleb es mi hijo?-le pregunte a los gritos

-fudou por favor no grites-me dijo desesperada-Caleb está en la…-antes de que haruna terminase de hablar voz la interrumpió

-¿qué?-dijo desilusionado mientras salía corriendo por la puerta

-Caleb-grito haruna

Haruna lo busco como loca pero no lo encontraba estaba mal lloraba  
-esto es tu culpa-me grito-si no hubieras gritado no se hubiera ido-me grito en sollozo yo la mire y empecé a caminar-¿A dónde vas?-no le conteste yo sabía a donde estaba no sabía la razón pero yo lo sabía, camine unas cuadras y fui al campo de futbol al mirar estaba hay jugando con el balón hice una pequeña sonrisa y me acerque

-Hei-le grite  
-¿Qué quieres? –me dijo enojado

-Mira mocoso yo no me voy a poner sentimental ni nada de eso porque sos mi hijo que te quede claro-le reproche-pero tu mama está mal y necesita que vuelvas a la casa-suspire-Mira vos y yo aca somos las victimas ¿ella no te dijo o no te dijo que yo soy tu padre? ¿O mi nombre? A mí no me dijo que sos mi hijo y nunca lo intento decir-volví a suspirar-mira por que no vas dejas que tu mama te vea y se sienta mejor y después si queres te vas a lo de kidou o alguno de tus amigos  
¿dale?  
-Vale  
-Entonces vamos enano  
-Enano tu abuelo anciano-me dijo con una pequeña risa, yo hice una pequeña sonrisa

**_Fin del Pv fudou_**

Llegaron a la casa de haruna, al ver a su hijo fue corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo  
-Caleb, mi amor-dijo esta en sollosos separándose un poco de el para acariciarle la mejilla pero antes de que pasase eso Caleb se la saco  
-Ya me viste ahora me voy-dijo este separándose de ella  
-¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde?-dijo preocupada y angustiada  
-Si, a lo del tío-dijo este yéndose haruna lo intento detener pero fudou la detuvo  
-¿Qué haces? Suéltame-dijo está intentando zafarse de los brazos del castaño

-Déjalo, si él está solo es mejor sabes que va a estar con kidou llámalo a kidou en un rato pero déjalo que este solo piensas que si vas te va a hacer caso por favor haruna es un chico-dijo serio, haruna no hizo más que acurrucarse en él, el castaño la separo un poco de él y la miro fijamente-ahora me vas a decir el por qué no me lo dijiste antes  
-de acuerdo pero entremos-dijo está entrando a su casa mientras que fudou la seguía por detrás, al entrar fudou la miraba fijamente quería una explicación

-Yo, yo intente, intente decírtelo pero tú te fuiste-dijo esta mientras se le caía una lagrima

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué no me contactaste? ¿Qué pensaste que no me iba a hacer cargo? ¿Qué iba hacer un infeliz que abandona a su hijo como hizo mi padre?

-Fudou yo-dijo esta en sollosos- lo siento en verdad lo siento-dijo acercándose a él, el castaño la miro seriamente apretando los puños con furia-No sé si después de esto me vas a perdonar pero akio-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-desde que te fuiste yo no pude dejar de pensar en ti-cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio-desde que te fuiste me enamore de ti fudou-trago saliva- ¡yo te amo!-grito entre llantos

-Haruna-dijo apretando los dientes intentando no llorar-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ese día? ¿Por qué no me detuviste?

-es que yo-trago saliva-no sabía que hacer ese día el que vos te fuiste-dijo entre llantos-ese día supe que estaba embarazada y el día que te perdí

-* "_te perdí, te perdí, te perdí, te perdí, te perdí"*_-esas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en la cabeza del castaño, por un impulso de instinto el castaño se acercó a la peli-azul y la abrazo- no llores-dijo abrazándola más fuerte-por favor no llores-este se separó uno centímetro y le acaricio delicadamente su mejilla-No me perdiste-dijo el castaño antes de darle un apasionado beso que esta correspondió

* * *

**_Tres años después_**

**_Pv haruna_**

Abrió la puerta me recostó sobre la cama y me beso tiernamente

-todavía no puedo creer que el gran fudou akio haya dicho "si acepto"-dije con una pequeña risa

-tonterías-me dijo con una sonrisa divertida-¿no crees que ya es hora de que Caleb tenga un hermanito?-me dijo mientras me daba un beso y obvió yo correspondí

**_Fin del pv haruna_**

**_¡Fin!_**

* * *

**_Espero que les aya gustado ^w^ no olviden dejar reviews_**

**_PD: les comento que tengo una pag en face que ahi pongo los fic que subo u algunos abances de otros fics Se als dejo aqui_**

" AntoFudouFanFiction"


End file.
